Eric, Garrick And Erika Ruin Thanksgiving
Eric, Garrick And Erika Ruin Thanksgiving is the twenty-first episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: It is Thanksgiving Day, and Eric, Garrick and Erika cannot wait. So they eat all the food their mother and father prepared for the special day... and you can guess what happens next. Script (We start in the kitchen, where Diesel and Kimberly are about to make an announcement.) DIESEL: Hey Eric, Garrick and Erika, can you come to the kitchen please? (The three come to the kitchen.) ERIC: What is it Mum and Dad? DIESEL: Since today is Thanksgiving, we have invited several guests over to dinner, including your grandparents and sister Suzy. We have prepared this dinner for over a week. But remember, it is a time for family and a time of giving thanks so you better behave yourselves, OK? ERIKA: OK Mom and Dad. We promise not to do anything stupid. KIMBERLY: Good. Now have fun while you can. (TIME CARD: A Few Hours Later...) GARRICK: It's been a few hours and the guests have still not arrived! I'm hungry and I won't stand it! ERIC: (scheming) Hey that reminds me. Why don't we eat all the food for ourselves? ERIKA: (scheming) Great idea Eric. GARRICK: (scheming) Now that you mention it, yes! Let's eat! (They eat all the Thanksgiving food on the table.) ERIKA: Wow! This stuff is the best! We feel full already! GARRICK: (worried) I don't know about this, but shouldn't we have eaten later INSTEAD? You know, after all the guests arrive and we are ready to eat? ERIC: (worried) It's too late guys. We're sure to get into trouble. (TIME CARD: One Hour Later...) (Diesel and Kimberly are furious, having summoned the three downstairs. All the guests - the Smith Family - have arrived were angry too because they didn't get to eat the Thanksgiving dinner thanks to a certain trio of trouble-makers.) DIESEL: (furious) What the heck were you playing at? Tell me right now! ERIC: (crying) We ate all of the Thanksgiving dinner when you told us not to! ERIKA: (crying) We are so sorry! GARRICK: (crying) May I please go to the bathroom? (SFX: Scare chord. Camera zooms in to Diesel, who is very shocked with what their three children just did!) DIESEL: (furious, screen is red and shaking, voice: Scary Voice. He is so angry that we cut to the exterior of the house.) O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! ERIC, GARRICK, AND ERIKA!!! HOW DARE YOU EAT THE THANKSGIVING DINNER AND RUIN OUR THANKSGIVING!!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT TOOK A WHOLE WEEK TO PREPARE THE FEAST?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FAMILY?! ON THANKSGIVING DAY, TOO?! WHY? WHY? WHY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!! THAT IS IT!!! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR TRIPLE INFINITY YEARS!!! GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW WITH NOTHING AT ALL!!! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING TOMORROW! (A "GAME OVER" screen appears, ending the episode.) (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 22, when Eric watches videos of himself... getting grounded!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes